interstellarendeavorfandomcom-20200213-history
Kryyt'Katal Symbiosis
Kryyt'Katal Symbiosis; Overview The Kryyt'Katal are a combined symbiosis of two races; a crystalline, almost computer-like race known as the Kryytam that desires to feel the emotions of others, and an extremely diverse and artificially engineered race known as the Na'Katal. Their general behavior is that of curiosity, and an endless search to find their lost creators. Their technology is rather currently rather unadvanced, but their rate of advancement is extraordinarily high. They will periodically go through warring periods, both to keep advancement strong and to settle arguments; they do, however, understand that being the victor does not necessarily mean you are correct. Usually when the new philosophy goes sour this leads to another warring period. Symbiosis History The Symbiosis was created almost 3,000 years ago, though the two races that comprise it were created about 25,000 years prior to current dates. Due to the explicit nature of their Symbiosis, most of their technology was hunter-gatherer at best, primal barbaric at worst before they combined together. Since then, all of the sub-species of the Na'Katal and the Kryytam have moved forward in the hopes of progressing to one day meet their Forefathers. Kryytam and Na'Katal Joining... The Creation of the Kryyt'Katal The Kryytam supplied intellect and a means of global communication, as well as the ability to concentrate even under the most stressful or emotional of situations; what they asked for in return was for the Na'Katal hosts to periodically supply emotion or strain in any form that they desired. The Na'Katal provided both emotion and strain, as well as scattered, uncollected thought which could be refined and honed towards purposeful means, which the Kryytam gladly supplied. This made the Symbiosis complete, and led to a great realization across the sphere of their influence; the collective individual for the greater whole. Each understood the nature of the Symbiosis that created them, and each understanding that their part was meant to further the entire race. The Kryyt'Katal Renaissance The Kryytam had an innate understanding of the world around them; being able to, in a sense, scan things around them and determine their construct and components helped greatly and in many ways. They served as the first means of determining which foods were poisonous to the Na'Katal; rotten, inedible, and ultimately cultivatable foods followed quickly. Farming boomed at a maddening pace, and as food supplies grew and death rates lowered en masse the population boomed as well. Sturdy materials were soon created; techniques of metallurgy and chemistry as well as the various other sciences refined and grew at an exponential rate. They eventually turned from the Age of Creation (Symbiote Initiation 0 to 500) into the Age of Culture (Symbiote Initiation 501 to 1,500). They continued to expand and develop, but they sought new and interesting ways to give more to the Kryytam. It seemed that the more emotion or strain a Kryytam Krystal was flooded with, the more concentrated and refined it became. The Krystals, being living beings, were becoming incrementally purer as they were subjected to the Na'katal's natural ferality. During this time, they experimented increasingly with warfare. As a general concensus, the 'war games', or 'warring periods', would only consume a predetermined amount of lives before the Kryytam forced a calm over the race; this way the population would not drop too significantly for recovery. This, however, led to an advancement all of it's own. Psionics. It was found that each individual had a pre-determined (although completely unknown) disposition towards certain psionic abilities. However, the rate at which people reached these 'life goals' was extremely low, even in todays date. certain people, dubbing themselves 'Philosophers', began to ferverently research their newfound abilities and how to unlock them for others. Quickly they became leaders, of sorts, as the Symbiosis has no leadership. Their abilities ranged anywhere from being able to bend and manipulate physical objects, the sparking of fires, the cooling of objects, and even a means of near-instant communcation, the latter being second rarest. The most rare and precious were the 'Librarians', Na'Katal and Kryytam who found they could contain the information of every soul that left this world that they were connected to. While their value was always high, this became increasingly so after the finding of the Amplifiers and the Dampeners, two of the Great Constructs found on their planet and in various places surrounding their segment of the galaxy. The Great Constructs They found certain buildings deep underground their planets surface, which they had just began to explore. Underground, they found certain areas that could either amplify their connections with the rest of their Symbiosis, including that of their own Symbiote, or completely cut them off from both, as well as a few in-between places. Several sites are also inactive, their purposes unknown to both the Kryytam and Na'Katal. The most prestigous of the Constructs is the Philosophers Realm; similar to a Great Academy, this place houses and trains many of the Psionics that come through it's doors, teaching them to be one with their Symbiotes on a greater, higher scale. Here also resides the Librarians, whom using the Nexus in the center are able to completely entrance themselves in the deaths of their people and take in as much knowledge as possible. Many of the librarians are completely unmoved by the deaths of their fellow Symbiotes, understanding that their deaths will contribute to the greater whole. And To The Stars We Search... It was decided that in order to better understand their purpose, their reason for being created, they needed to find their Forefathers. Not much was ever known of them, just that for some reason they left in an unexplained hurry. This left both of their creations with a racial wound; the thought that they were imperfect, the idea that they were their creators failure; that they were abandoned because they weren't good enough. Thus, they created their first starborne vessels. On the side of each vessel, in their written language, was titled 'And to the Stars we Search...' then the name of the ship. On each vessel was required to be a basic research laboratory, and some vessels required even more extensive ones than that. Weapons were designed and ultimately refined, engines were mounted and improved, everything was moving at an incredibly fast pace. Within 50 years of the current date, they managed to create a fleet large enough to continuously expand as well as colonize other planets and defend them. Resource usage spiked, and so they compensated with extraplanetary and extrasolar mining and farming. Technology once again spiked, leading to a new Golden Age... Their ultimate goal was always, and forever will be, to find and understand why their Forefathers abandoned them...